


Circumstances Like This

by msbutterworthless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Learning Magic, Leliana knows everything, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Mostly Cannon Compliant, Probably some OOCness, Slow Burn, distinct lack of indoor plumbing, everyone is oblivious, hawke and varric are a couple and no body will tell me otherwise, hydrophobia, injuries, match making, seriously wtf, the chargers are new fam, this girl isnt a mage help, weird fade shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbutterworthless/pseuds/msbutterworthless
Summary: We both reached out for her with outstretched hands, clutching at each other tightly. The woman made of light grasped our tangled hands, pulled, and we were propelled through the source of the nightmarish light, a shimmering green tear in the sky, colliding heavily as we went in. I felt my body pull apart like putty, stretching beyond its boundaries, then formed back together again and suddenly I felt so, so, heavy. Then we fell, plummeting towards the fast approaching ground as one body. I didn't even have time to scream.





	Circumstances Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own anything from Dragon Age and anything you recognize belongs to Bioware.
> 
> Please read the authors note at the bottom.

My escape was nearly foiled by a _pebble_ , of all things. It had jammed itself into the space between my nail and the fleshy bit of my toe, causing quite a bit of discomfort. The sensitivity of my feet caused my panicked run to turn into an odd (but still panicked) pattern of jumping and dragging, then a pained half crawl as the rock face abruptly curved up in a steep incline, further injuring my bare foot (fluorescent pink flip flop having fallen off far back) by scraping it along the surface of the hill like jagged rock my newly met companion and I had woken up on.

The woman whose breast I had (embarrassingly) been drooling on when we woke up to the _things_ approaching us glanced back at me, contemplating between helping and saving herself. In a show of true selflessness, she decided on the former, slipping behind me and bodily pushing me up the incline, increasing my speed, and soon I was approaching the top. I scooted over slightly, slipping a bit on the rough surface of the rock, to allow her room next to me now that I had found my footing more. She looked at me with a quick, exhausted smile before looking over her shoulder. Terror dawned on her face and she tugged at my wrist, but not before I looked back and saw what had frightened her. The creatures from before were quickly gaining on us, long thread like legs propelling them at a terrifying speed up the incline. They almost appeared to be spiders, but _wrong_ somehow, and the sickening green light that seemed to be coming from distorted them even further, making them the stuff of nightmares.

I broke out of my horrified daze and scrambled after my companion, my fright nearly launching me to match her in distance. As the top of the rock came into view, a blinding light, brighter than any I’d ever seen, flashed and spread from it, outward and down which temporarily stunned the spider like creatures. The woman and I had no time to question and we both picked up speed, hardly faltering at the sudden appearance of the womanly figure made out of light reaching towards us. We both reached out for her with outstretched hands, clutching at each other tightly. The woman made of light grasped our tangled hands, _pulled_ , and we were propelled through the source of the nightmarish light, a shimmering green _something_ , colliding heavily as we went in. I felt my body pull apart like putty, stretching beyond its boundaries, then formed back together again and suddenly I felt so, _so_ , heavy. Then we fell, plummeting towards the fast approaching ground as one body. I didn't even have time to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first venture into Dragon Age fanfiction and me being me, I decided to play around with two not particularly liked groups in the fandom, OC's and Modern Girl in Thedas fics. Hopefully, the concept is interesting and different enough that ya'll would be willing to stick around! I'm planning on making this a long multi chaptered fic and hope to update every other week except these first few days when I'll probably release a few chapters. Feel free to comment and leave your opinions I love constructive criticism!
> 
> Also, if anyone is up for being my beta I'd love the help!


End file.
